Napló önmagához
by Clio Falcon
Summary: Vannak olyan hibák, amiket soha nem felejt el a világ, akárhányszor javítjuk ki.


Író: Clio Falcon /alias Vic Rohan/

Kritikát ide várok: cliofalconfreemail.hu vagy ide: victoriarohanfreemail.hu

Lektor: Livia Lupin, és Saowe (saowefreemail.hu)

Korhatár: 14 év, mert elég sötét és komoly

Megjegyzés: Ne higgye senki azt, hogy én Piton professzor ellen vagyok, hogy mindig megölöm, épp ellenkezőleg. Mártírnak lenni nem szégyen, úgy gondolom. A helysírásért nem vállalok felelősséget.

Kritikákat várok!

**_Napló önmagához_ **

„Mégis megtetted… Annyi sok színlelés után! Megbíztak benned! Mit tettél! Itt ülsz egy mocskos cella közepén, és azon jár az agyad, hogy egy átkozott, mocskos áruló vagy. Az a gyűlölet győzött, melynek létezni sem szabadott volna. Itt az egész titkod! Holnap kivégeznek, s csak a keserű gyász marad utánad. Ezt okoztad! Hány ember halt meg miattad? Nem számolod.

Mondhatnád, mindennek Potter az oka. De nem. Minden porcikád a Nagyúr ellen harcolt, és akkor, és ott, mégis mellé álltál…

Üvöltöztél Potterrel, mint mindig. Fejéhez vágtad, hogy pont olyan szarházi, mint az apja. Feldühítetted. Téged mocskos halálfalónak nevezett, az anyádat pedig szajhának. És akkor, és ott vége volt minden határnak. Hagytad elrohanni, mint ahogy dühödet is… Minden titkát kiadtad.

Mégis örülnöd kellene. Potter él, a Nagyúr halott, s téged joggal elkaptak, hogy a társadalom söpredékeként árulóként kivégezzenek.

Egy mocskos, sötét cellában ülsz. Dementorok vesznek körül, de semmi hatásuk rád. Nincs boldog emléked, mit elszívhatnának, s nincs oly szörnyű, mely újra látva rosszabb volna mint a jelenben megélve. Felsőtesteden minden centit sebek borítanak. Megérdemelsz minden kínt. Csabzott éjfekete hajad az arcodra és a tarkódra tapadva, kezedre száradt vér… S nézed e szavakat véreddel a zárka falára írva. Átkozott vagy e világon, nincs átkozottabb."

Hajnali órákban Azkaban sötét folyosóján egy fiú ment végig. Fél lábára kicsit sántított. Ahogy a fáklyafény az arcára vetődött, egy 18-20 közötti alacsony ifjú vonásai rajzolódtak ki. Szemei zölden csillogtak, és csak ment előre. Nem rab volt. Megérkezett a 723-as cellához. Ott megállt. A rácsok közé pillantva borzalmas kép tárult elé. A koszos padlón egy férfi feküdt. Nem viselt mást, csak egy kopott, szakadt nadrágot, sebes felsőtestét véres karjával ölelte át. Haja a porba szétterülve, akár egy fekete lábtörlő. Aludt? Vagy elájult? Nem lehetett megmondani. A fiú közelebb lépett, és észrevette a véres szavakat a falon. Egy megkeseredett, kiégett lélek szavai voltak ezek. Újra a földön fekvő férfira pillantott. Egykori bájitaltan tanára feküdt ott úgy, ahogy Harry mindig is látni akarta, és most még sem bírta gyűlölni. Nem számított, hogy Piton mit tett ellene. Ő is ezt tette volna a helyében.

Ekkor a férfi kinyitotta szemét, mint aki megérezte, hogy nézik. A cellába a hold bevilágított, de a folyosó teljesen sötét volt ezen a szakaszon. Nem tudhatta a börtöne előtt ácsorgó kilétét. Csak egy zöld szempár sütött a teljes sötétségben. Piton azt hitte, a dementorok újabb rémképekkel gyötrik. Nem lepte volna meg. És még így megtörve, erőtlenül is, mi volt az első cselekedete? Gyanakodva felvonta bal szemöldökét. Harry elővette varázspálcáját és rákoppintott a zárra, az minden további nélkül egy kattanással kinyílt. Piton szemében félelem csillant, ez nem volt sajátja, amikor Harry ismerte. Néhány percig némán bámulta egymásra, majd a fiú törte meg a csendet:

Vége van, professzor…

A férfi nem tudta, mire gondol. Voldemortra, a szenvedésekre, vagy az ő nyomorult életére. Szinte fizikai fájdalmat okozott neki, hogy a fiúra nézzen, de az nem engedte el tekintetét.

A háború véget ért, de egy csata még várt rám. – szólalt meg újra Harry – Össze kellett szednem, hogy kik voltak végig velem… Egykor a bocsánatát kérem minden tettemért. – azzal kezét nyújtotta a férfinek. Az még mindig csak őt bámulta. – Megbocsátok önnek Piton professzor, de előbb önmagának kell, hogy megbocsásson…

Te mondtad Potter… te mondtad, hogy senkinek nem tudom megbocsátani hibáit. A magamét se. – hangja csak egészen halovány volt, végül pedig elhalt. – Menj el…

Reggeli felkelő nap első sugara e sötét korszak utolsó halottjának vérét üdvözölte, kinek keserű élete volt, és még keserűbb halála…

Perselus Pitonként ismerte a világ


End file.
